The wrong Viking
by reverik
Summary: Based on the movie, HTTYD 2. What would happen is Stoick was just a second too late in saving his son.


**Editor's note: Please leave a review on what you think.**

* * *

Hiccup got on Toothless and took off as Drago Bludvist was attacking the beach. After a while, he met with Astrid flying on Stormfly.

"Welcome Aboard, Dragon Rider." Hiccup said to Eret.

"Thanks… I think." Eret said.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh you know, catching up with mom." Hiccup answered as Valka flew to meet the Alphas and stop them.

"That's your mother?" Astrid asked shocked.

"Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair." Hiccup said.

With that, Hiccup went swooping down destroying dragon traps.

"Woohoo! Attaboy!" Hiccup called to Toothless.

Drago was issuing commands when he heard a Night Fury. He turned around and saw Toothless flying over. "Dragon conqueror." He said. Toothless landed and took off his helmet.

"Stop! It doesn't have to be like this!" Hiccup said.

"Oh it does." Drago explained his reasons and why he was doing this.

"So then why a dragon army?" Hiccup asked.

"You need dragons to conquer dragons." Drago said.

"To conquer dragons…or people?" Hiccup asked.

And this exchange happened.

Meanwhile, Drago's Alpha had killed the alpha here. And Drago started yelling and swinging his staff.

"Witness, true power of Will over others." Drago said as he pointed to the Alpha, then to Toothless, then to Hiccup. Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"What did he just tell you to do?" Hiccup asked worry filling his voice.

Meanwhile, Stoick was helping Valka up when he saw this exchange.

"Hiccup." Stoick said with clear worry as he started running towards Hiccup.

"Come on Gobber!" He yelled as he past him.

"Oh, change of plans then. Ok." Gobber said running after him.

"Toothless, don't. Please Toothless. NO!" Hiccup was screaming.

Stoick threw an axe at some rope and ran on the beam the fell down using it as a bridge.

"Toothless, Stop! Snap out of it!" Hiccup said as Toothless mouth glowed blue.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled feet away from Hiccup.

Then Toothless fired. There was an explosion. Stoick got up, the blast shot him backwards. He looked around to find Hiccup under ice. He was just a second too late. Stoick got up and cleared the ice. He pressed his ear to Hiccups' chest to find no heart beat.

"Hiccup….Son…I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you. I failed you." Stoick said as tears formed in his eyes. At this point, Valka and Gobber arrived. Valka ran and collapsed next to Stoick. Gobber fell to his knees crying. The other riders landed and dismounted.

"No… Please no… oh gods no!" Astrid said running to Hiccup. When she realized he was, in fact, dead, she wept. She wept harder then she even knew she could.

"What? No! He can't be dead! He's not dead!" Snotlout was saying with tears streaming down his face.

"Hiccup…" Fishlegs said as he started crying.

The twins just held each other trying to comfort the other.

Toothless shook his head as the Alphas control was slipping. Toothless looked over to see what was happening, and then he saw Hiccup, who smelled like a dead human and was pale. Horror, worry, guilt, and unimaginable sadness swept through Toothless as he ran to his best friend. His other half. He nuzzled Hiccups hand.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stoick yelled as he punched Toothless square on the nose sending Toothless toppling back. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Stoick yelled. Toothless ran away in tears.

"It wasn't his fault. You know that right?" Valka asked. "Dragons, in the hands of bad people, do terrible things."

Stoick heard this, looked up at Drago, and had rage fill his entire body. He grabbed his axe and charged Drago, with blood in his eyes. He let out the most blood curling shout he ever let out. He was never this angry. He charged Drago mercilessly. He swung and eventually broke Drago's staff, causing Drago to lose control of the Alpha. Stoick then chopped off his other arm. Then his legs.

"Stoick.. Please…Mercy!" Drago begged.

"Like the mercy you showed my son?!" Stoick yelled sending the axe into Drago's throat decapitating him. Stoick didn't stop. He continued hacking at the dead body yelling. With each hit his axe made the yelling became louder and louder until it turned into sobs and Stoick couldn't hold his axe any more, let alone his weight. So Stoick collapsed to the ground sobbing. Valka walked up to him and they wept together. Toothless walked over to a hill where he could watch. Toothless was crying. He had killed his other half. There was nothing left in the world for Toothless. Astrid walked over to Toothless, still tears in her eyes. She sat down next to Toothless and started petting his head.

"It's not your fault." She said, her voice shaky. "It wasn't your fault." She said again trying to convince herself so she didn't blame him.

And together, Astrid and Toothless wept. The other teens wept. The twins wept in their embrace, Snotlout had fallen to the ground next to Hiccups body saying "I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry for bullying you all those years. This whole time I thought I was stronger, I was better. I was wrong. You were a lot stronger than me. I'm sorry."

Fishlegs couldn't bring himself to speak in between his sobs.

The End


End file.
